Eamon's Epic Journey
by Penutsonfire
Summary: Eamon goes on an epic adventure when he get's succ [;)] into a big portal and meets sonic the hedgehog
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

chapter #1: The beginning

once a pon a time in a magical land of Cananada lived a young man name eamon. He was super cool except for the fact that he loved the corner real hard and he just spent all day there aand it was really sad. He rarely played games with his friends because he was such a dungeon deserter :(. because of this he was very sad yet he didn't know it.

Anyways, he was spending one day watching nothing but jontron videos when a magical alien portal from hell opened up and swallowed Eamon all the way whole. eamon was panic "what will happen now" he pondered after being swiled up by the vortex. He thought it was all over for him until he was let out into a wierd plac e with checkers grass. "what the frick (no swearing)" eamon blurted out loud.. All of the sudden a blue hegehog ran really fast beside him and said hi "Hello, what is your name young man? I'm sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog **™"** eamon stood there flabbergasted, he was such a huge fan of sonic and played all of his games "WOw, hello i'm so glad to meet you" he said shyly. "no need to be shy bud, come on let's run!" Said sonic. they both started to run throught green hill zone together and were having so much fun, eamon could feel something special between them even though they just met. "I can't believe i'm really in sonic's world this is so cool" said eamon. "This isn't just my world, bu every media world in existence, here let me take you to my good friend Mario's place." sonic said dashing off "so cool" said eamnon.

They arrived in the mushroom kingdom at mario and Luigi's house to say hello. "Hey mario" said sonic "This is my new ffriend eamon!" "why hello eamon, it's-a-me Mario" responded mario. eamon was also a huge fan of Mario, but not as much as sonic tho. "wowowow hi mario i love ur games!" said eamon. "SO mario, what's up?" said sonic, mario responded "nothing much, we just finished savong the princess for the one hundreth time this month (lmao), and we're taking a well deserved brake.". so mario,eamon, and sonic all played together jumping and running asnd having fun and doing video games stuff untill all of a sudden they're was a massive explosion and it scared then all."what was that?" said sonic "i'm scared" said eamon clinging on to sonic out of fear. suddenly, dr,eggman and browser came out of the blue laughing."HAHAHAHAHA stupid sonic, you can't stop me, i've got the seven chaos emeralds + bowser the evil koopa, try and stop me" bowser also said "yes, and i've got princess peach too bwahahah, we'll take over world together." then eamon peaked his head out to see what was going on. "I-i-is that who I think it is" exclaimed eggman, "yup" said bowseer... "blast it, you may have won this round, but it's far from over!" said eggman and bowser, zipping away. "what was all that about" said eamon. "I dunno, but it seem like they were scared of you" said sonic, mario responded with "You might hold something that all of us can't yet comprehend." eamon was confused "but i'm just humble old me." "No matter" said sonic "we need to defeat both eggman and bowser, and we're gonna need as many allies as we can." "I agree come on, luigi" mario said. Luigi sprung up and started to follow mario as he jumpd on yoshi. They all went back to sonic's house and he got tails too. "but wear's knuckles said sonic. "I saw him talking to eggman earlier" tails said. "that stupid poopy knucklehead, i need to snap some sense into that jerk and get him on our side. Thanks tails my best friend who i like and can rely on." eamon was jeleous by that last phrase but agrreed with the knuckles part. so they all set off to find knuckles, but eamon was still nervous about the road ahead and pondered at why eggman and bowser were so scared at him for. _**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Let's-a-Go!

chapteré 2: Let's-a-go!

EAmon and sonic and tails and mario and luigi,and yoshi were all walking through the land and stuff because they needed to find knuckles because he was being a stupid traitor again likke always. "where are we going to find knuckles, sonic?" eamon asked as he did not live in the world that sonic did. "well just go to his house where he lives" sonic replied. then they all went to his house that looked very small and lame. "let's-a-go and find knuckles and get him to join ourside!" mario sayed. but when they went inside of knuckles's house, they find out that he was not there right now (OMG). "I can't belive that knuckles got away!" said sonic surprised. "wait, sonic look here is a note" tails said handing it to sonic. "thank you tails, my best friend." said sonic and eamon got really mad because he liked sonic more than tails. "it says here that knuckles went to angel island and he wouldn't let sonic get him because he sucked (lol)' sonic said, reading the note aloud. "we need to get to angel island and defeat knuckles b4 he gets away" said mario. "we can take my plane to get there" tails said and they all went and his plane and started to fly there. they all approached angel island and then the plane started to shoot missles down and angel island was getting blown up but knuckles avoided the missles and explosion and started to run away. "w'ell have to chase him down on foot if we are going to catch him" said sonic. so they all jumped out of the plane and it fell down. when they caught upt o knuckles sonic started to shout at knuckles "what are you doing knuckles, haven't you learned from past mistakes?" knuckles rplied "no". then knuckles jumped into a giant robot mech and attacked the crew "hahahaha stupid sonic, there is no way you can beat this, it is running on the 7 MEGA emeralds (OMG)". "OH no, only certain people can utilise the power of the MEGA emeralds, but we'll try anyways." sonic of them tried to fight by jumping on it and trying to find it's weak point but it was no use and eamon was sitting around being useles. Knuckles then picked eamon up in his mech and taunted him for a bit "hahahah your so useless and weak lmao" but then knuckles' maching started to malfunction all of a sudden "the MEGA emeralds, y-you..." and then the whole thind exploeded! everyone fell down and the mind control ray on knuckles head was destroyed and he was back to normal. "yayayyay eamon you did it somehow" said sonic and eamon blushed. "W-where am I said knuckles. "eggman must of mind controlled you when he was talking to you, but the MEGA emeralds whent out of controll when you picked up our good friend eamon here" said tails, eamon wasn't convinced that tails was his friend yet. "WOW, that must mean that eamon is a chosen one who can wield the power of the MEGA emeralds, it might be our only way to stop bowser and eggman." knuckles said. "but i'm just humble old me" said eamon. Then because angel isleand had no power souces left (eggman took the master emerald too). "everythings falling" said mario. "i can't find my plane" said tails. "quick jump on my back" said knuckles and they did and he glided them off of the island." that was close" sayed sonic. "now all we need to do is refind the seven MEGA emeralds and find eggman and bowser and have eamon stop then." knuckles said. "won't that take a long time?" eamon said, "yes" relpied knuckles. "looks like you're more vital than we first thought, man" said sonic and eamon blushed again. Eamon was a bit nervous to go as it would be very dangerous, but he knew he had to in order to save the world that all media people lived in (and by extension, everything that he loved). He nodded his head and the party headed out on their epic quest.


	3. Chapter 3: Shadows in the dark

cHapter 3: Shadows in the darks

Now our heroes were stuck with another issue. where the heck were they. "Where am i?" said mario as he was very confused. "doesn't seem like we've been here before." said sonic "lets go anyway i guess". So they walked a really far distance and made it to a very strange land that they had never been to before. It was all blocky and pixelly and mario was not impressesd "this look so ugly" said he. "I recognize this place, It's minecraft!" eamon said. mindcraft was one of eamons favourite games of all time, but not as much as sonic. "what's a mine craft?" said tails very confused. "you have to craft things and survive from the monsters, we better get working to survive." so they did that by punching a lot of wood and crafting stuff. when the night time came, they were in a house with tools and stuuf because eamon showed them the ropes. but when they were in their house a creeper came up and said "sssssss" and then blue up and destroyed part of the house "FUUUUUUUUUUUUU" sonic said because he was really mad. They then repaired it and slept for the night. Eamon was so lonely and cold and sad becaiuse he missed home and sonic said to him "pssst over here" and waved him over. Eamon then snuggled up to sonic and they slept in each others arms for the night.

eamon was sleeping really peacfully in the house until a mysterious figure walked into the room and looke really ominus. eamon got up and shouted "hey you get back here" and ran after the figure. he could now see the guy and it looked like steve with no pupils. everyone else came outside and sid "whats up?"and eamon said " it was Herobrine!". "who" said sonic, ""he's some creepy guy who messes up games" responded eamon, as he regularly browsed minecraft forums for information. "we gotta find him" said tails, "no duh" responded eamon. so they went out searching for herobrine and kiled all the zombies and skeletons along the way.

after 3 hours of searching, they came across a really big house. "this must belong to herobrine, lets go inside" said eamon. "lets-a-go!" said mario. so they went inside the house and made it to the top floor to fight herobrine and there he was sitting on a big throne made out of gold. "sotp there herobrine, we will defeat you, give us information on eggman." said sonic. Herobrine stood up and attacked sonic with a diamond sword and they battle for a few minutes before mario came in and stomped on his head like a goomba. "cool!" said eamon as he witnessed all of these events. at that moment herobrines head fell of and it revealed that it was somebody else. IT WAS SHADOW (DUN DUN DUUUN)! "shadow what are you doing here?" sonic said "and why are you herobrine?". "I like minecraft " said shadow. "what do you know aboot eggman?" said tails. "I know he and bowser live in a base in the center of the earth, the only was in is through a volcano that needs the chaos emeralds to enter." said shadow. "will MEGA emeralds suffice?" asked eamon. "of course, but only certain people can use them." said shadow, "good, our friend here can use them, he's really special." sonic said, eamon blushed and said "but im just humble old me." shadow then pulled a MEGA emerald out of his pocket and threw it to eamon, and intead of catching it, eamon absorbed it tinto his body "i fell funny" he said. "wow thats cool" said mario. "also" said shadow "you can take my jet plane to anywhere you want as well". eamon, sonic, tails, mario, luigi and yoshi all piled up into the jet plane and began to fly high into the sky. "what a nice guy" said eamon about shadow, "yeah he's cool" said sonic. it was then that bowser jr appeared into the sky and attacked the plane. "oh no" said mario and they began to fall out of the sky, bowser jr laughed "hahahaha" the broken jet rapidly fell to th ground with our heroes inside. **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4: Journey in the desert

It had been almost 10 years...

Across the desert he roamed, as he did every day. Wearing nothing but a hooded cape and pair of torn pants he trekked, his feet scorched by the burning sand. Yet his hope had failed to die just yet... He knew he could not fail despite the sea of sand to be seemingly endless. This is the same thing he has been doing for weeks upon weeks, growing weaker and weaker. He climbed a sand dune that was especially tall, hoping he could see something besides more and more sand. Lowering his hood revealed a cascade of luscious golden locks as his eyes squinted to see further on... Nothing. His dirty bearded face grimaced and a sigh of disappointment was let out amongst the blowing wind. He reached into his pocket and dug out a small golden locket. Inside was the warm smiling face of a blue hedgehog, a hedgehog who had been very dear to the traveler long ago...

Out of the sky they fell, the jet plane that they had borrowed split in two from the devastating cannonball that had been fired at the plane. Eamon was terrified for his life, he had never been in a situation this dire. But what kept him from going over the edge was the comfort of his best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog. "Don't worry, I've been in much worse situations than this, we'll be OK!" said the blue hedgehog. Eamon took comfort in his words, but just then the plane split in two. Eamon and Sonic began to split apart, and quick like he always was, Sonic turned to Eamon "If I don't make it this time, I want you to have this" Sonic says as he threw him a small locket " and if we never meet again I just want to say that I-I..." before Sonic could finish what he was about to say, Eamon flew out of earshot, and the blue hedgehog disappeared from his sight "SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!"

The traveler woke up in a cold sweat. His terrifying dream was over, but his disturbed memory was the only thing that reminded him of his name... Eamon. The sun had began to rise over the desert, and another day of hopeless searching had begun. He sifted over the dunes until noon, but at that point Eamon had had enough. He collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion, his head held low to the ground, he looked up once more in desperation. To his surprise he saw a silhouette of a familiar looking hedgehog standing up on a dune. He didn't care if it was an illusion or not, Eamon had nothing to lose at this point. He crawled up to the top of the dune, and to his surprise the figment was real. It was not the hedgehog that Eamon had hoped it would be but instead it was an older looking hedgehog with gray quills and a more wrinkled face. The old hedgehog turned around in surprise when Eamon had tugged at his ankle "Hmm what's this, a thirsty looking traveler? Come with me then." This hedgehog was quick and to the point and soon Eamon had found himself at the old Hedgehog's place, a small hut by an oasis.

Eamon was too busy gulping down water to speak with the hedgehog but eventually Eamon's thirst was quenched. Eamon then asked the old Hedgehog "Who are you, and what are you doing out here." The old hedgehog was quick to reply " My name is Spinner, Spinner the Hedgehog. I was sent out here to rescue people like you, you see, hedgehogs are naturally speedy and can dart between small oasis' in no time. That way we can find and save those, like yourself, who cannot do the same." Eamon pondered "I don't remember there being so much desert here before." Spinner made a grim face " That's because there wasn't before Bowser and Robotnik took over. Ever since they did they've slowly been turning this world into a wasteland. After that's been done, they'll turn everything into their own twisted kingdoms. Bah! If only that chosen one hooey had actually been true... things seemed so much more hopeful back then." Eamon's ears perked at what Spinner had said. "Chosen one? what's that all about?" Spinner made a look of disappointment " ...*sigh*... There was a legend long ago that a man would fall from another world, one who could truly utilize the power of the MEGA emeralds and stop the evil that was destined to ruin this land... unfortunately that never came true." Eamon was shocked "MEGA emeralds...? Like this?" Eamon said pulling a large emerald out of his chest. Spinner was shocked "Th-That's... a MEGA emerald, so the prophecy wasn't wrong then... Yipee! Wait until the resistance sees this one!You're the Chosen One!" Spinner said joyfully, barely containing himself he ran around in circles. Eamon could barely keep up and himbly retorted "But I'm just humble old me." and before he knew it he was on his way again, this time with a clear objective on his mind... But he had one more question for the peculiar old hedgehog. "Hey, since you're a hedgehog, do you know anything about a certain Sonic the Hedgehog?" upon asking this, Spinner's mood dampened "Sonic... alas he was a brave man but... he died years ago at this point." Hearing this news Eamon could hardly hold back tears, Spinner could see the grief in his eyes "If it makes you feel any better, he died a hero..." After this the two ran somberly across the desert...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5: The final (?) battle

It had been 3 days of running until they finally made it back to the city. It had certainly seen better days, with weathered and cracked buildings toppled over. "Follow me." said Spinner as he ducked into a sewer grate, and Eamon followed close behind. Spinner led them down the sewer until they made it to a small community, what Spinner called "The Resistance". Immediately Spinner called a meeting to order "Everyone, I've found the Chosen one! Look over here!" Spinner shouted and a crowd gathered. Spinner made an aside to Eamon "Take out that emerald of yours, show 'em that we're not just making this stuff up!" Upon hearing this Eamon took out the MEGA emerald out to show it to everyone. The crowd's reaction was that of disbelief and shock, but soon turned into thunderous applause. Spinner turned to Eamon "Look at what you've done, you've inspired this entire resistance." Eamon blushed "But I'm just humble old me." Just then a body leapt out of the crowd and right in front of Eamon and said nothing but "Oh my goodness", it was Mario, weathered from years of battle he stood with his long, droopy mustache. " How did you survive? And what about Yoshi, he was on your side when the plane split." Mario seemed curious and Eamon replied "Yoshi wasn't able to make it, without any fruit to eat he starved to death in 3 days, as for me, I suppose the MEGA emerald inside me kept me alive, like it wanted me to find Spinner here." Mario looked thoughtful then responded " I'm just glad you're here, and with that MEGA emerald too. Bowser and Eggman managed to snag up the other 6 MEGA emerald, but haven't managed to make use of them. I've heard rumors they've been experimenting with machines to extract their power." Spinner interjected "With 6 MEGA emeralds in one spot, all we need to do is break in and Eamon will have all 7!" The whole group began to get excited at the thought. "What are we waiting for then, let's get going!" Mario chimed in "I'll bring Luigi too, there can never be enough people to help". So Eamon, Spinner, Mario, and Luigi all went off to confront Bowser and Robotnik. Looking around outside Eamon asked "How far is Bowser's Castle from here" Spinner replied "Right in the center of the city. From here to there is about 2,000 miles." Mario was surprised "2,000 miles, we'll never make it there!" Spinner waggled his finger with a lot of 'tude and said "Not so fast my fine italian friend. Remember, even a single MEGA emerald possesses incredible power and Eamon can indeed utilize this power." Eamon was shocked "What? Like how?" Spinner replied "Just try it out and you'll see." Eamon then focus all of his energy, beginning to feel an intense power in his chest, he shot up high into the air "Wow, I can fly!" Eamon said, zipping around the air. Eamon lowered himself onto the ground and all of his friends jumped onto his back. Then they flew off to confront their foe...

Meanwhile in Bowser and Eggman's lair, things weren't going so well. Each of the 6 MEGA emeralds were neatly arranged in their own capsules as Robotnik smashed his head against a nearby desk, sobbing profusely. Bowser stormed in, upset with his incompetent ally "GRAHHH, 9 whole years and we've made no progress on these MEGA emeralds! What are we going to do when "He" comes back." Eggman continued to sob, offering no help to the situation. In a panicked rage, Bowser demolished half of the lab room "Anyways," Bowser continued "How is our other plan, to use Sonic and Tails to our advantage?" Robotnik replied this time "Well, as you may or may not know, a robotisizer can only transform a living being. However I have been building a robot suit for both Sonic and tails, for when their souls are transferred inside, they'll become our eternal slaves, WAHAHA-" Bowser interrupted "Uh, Eggman?" Eggman looked displeased "What, it better be important, you interrupted my evil laugh, you know?" But all Bowser had to do was point and Robotnik got the message. It was Eamon and his pals flying towards the window. Upon breaking in Eamon, Spinner, Mario, and Luigi spread across the room and cornered Bowser and Eggman. Eamon thought to himself "Man that's where I would like to be." Robotnik made a devilish smile and said "Not so fast!" before summoning a horde of evil robots and promptly running out of the room while flailing his arms. Spinner shouted at Eamon "Quick, we'll handle these robots, you take Bowser!" Eamon nodded his head and charged at Bowser. At first Bowser had overpowered him and was about to body slam him, but using the MEGA emerald, Eamon threw Bowser into the air and blasted him with a laser beam fired from his chest. Bowser got up and said "So this is the power of the Chosen One? Impressive, but you'll have to do more than THAT to defeat me!" After this Eamon and Bowser continued to battle, until Eamon had the upper hand. However Bowser just smiled "Hold on, what about your friends?" Bowser said as he pointed to Eamon friends, all captured by the robots "I'm... sorry Eamon..." Mario said. Eamon stopped for a second, considering his options before yelling "STOP, ok I'll surrender... just don't hurt my friends." Bowser laughed and approached Eamon... Just then, the laboratory started to shake. It was like a storm had been raging inside the room. Everyone looked confused when a giant gaping portal opened up and a mysterious figure lunged out. It knocked Bowser out of the window and into the lava moat below, burning him alive. Eamon was flabbergasted and about to thank the mysterious figure for saving his life. However before he had the chance, the mysterious figure's eyes began to glow blood red, and the 6 MEGA emeralds that had been in their tubes broke out and were absorbed into his body...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6: A twist in time!

The mysterious figure floated there in front of our heroes, who were stunned by the action that the Mysterious figure had taken. It was said that the chosen one was the only one who could absorb the MEGA emeralds, yet there he stood, 6 of them in his hand. Eamon approached the figure, unsure what to make of the situation, he had saved his life, yet took the MEGA emeralds that he needed. Eamon made the first move "Th-Thank you for saving our skins... but I really need those MEGA emeralds if I'm going to save the world." the Mysterious figure didn't change his expression, instead saying in a growly voice "Give the last emerald to me, I need it." Eamon was quick to reply "No way you creep." before lunging at him with super strength. The figure was easily able to counter his attack, and knocked Eamon to the floor. It was then that Mario came to Eamon's side, ready to defend the young hero. Mario made a magnificent leap in the air but the mysterious figure shot a bolt of dark energy, instantly killing the aged plumber. Luigi was also dead, but he had eaten a lot of fast food and had died of a fatal heart attack. Eamon was shocked at the incredible power of this figure, a power that eclipsed his own even. The mysterious figure approached Eamon and said "If you won't give me the emeralds, then I'll just have to take them from you." It was then that Spinner shouted out to Eamon "It's too dangerous, let's get out of here!" Eamon then jumped out the window, Spinner on his back, and flew away. The figure shot dark lasers at them as they were escaping, and one clipped Eamon's leg. He yowled out in pain and crash landed right on the outskirts of the city.

Eamon and Spinner sat by a fire that night under a collapsed building, failed in their mission. Eamon tried to look on the bright side "Well at least Bowser and Eggman are out of the picture..." but Spinner was not convinced "Yeah, but now the MEGA emeralds are in the hands of some creep who we don't even know the identity of, and Sonic's body is still in the hands of Robotnik." Eamon added with frustration "There's no way we'll be able to get those emeralds now, that guy is just too strong... If only we could go back in time..." Just then Spinner's ear pricked up "Wait a minute... Back in time you say? Hmmm, I may know a guy who could do just that!" Eamon was surprised to hear that "You mean we can just travel back in time and try that whole thing again?" Spinner replied "No, that would create a paradox or something like that, I'm not a science guy you know... All I know is that there is a guy who can do that, he lives on that mountain over there." Spinner said pointing at a conveniently placed mountain. Eamon got hope once more "Then what are we waiting for, let's go!". Once again Eamon and Spinner embarked on their quest to save the world, and the one dearest to them.

With Eamon's ability to fly, making it up the mountain was the easy part. However, on a big mountain, finding a small cottage was no easy feat. Coupled with that trouble, neither of them had really prepare for how cold the mountain was and began to get really cold. Both Eamon and Spinner began to get drowsy because of the cold, and were soon to pass out. In fact, they would've died if they hadn't been dragged to the doorstep of a small cottage. Later on ,as both of them slowly woke up, Spinner recognized the abode that they were in, and in from the other room came a young looking man similar to Eamon, but with more dragon-like features. Spinner said "Aha! We were looking for you. Eamon, this is the friend I was talking about, his name is Kevin Smee." Eamon greeted him gladly and thanked him for saving his life "If you hadn't been there we would have frozen to death out there!" Kevin then responded "Well I wasn't the one who found you, It looked like someone had dragged you here just in the nick of time" Spinner theorized "Maybe it was a Yeti." this was possible since yetis existed in this world. Kevin cut the chatter and got straight to business "So why did y'all come out here, anywho?" Eamon said "We need to go back in time to get the MEGA emeralds." Kevin said "Yes I can do that, but I need something of great power to make this possible. Eamon took out the MEGA emerald "Will this suffice?" Kevin looked shocked "Oh my goodness, yes! Of course! You must be very special to have one of these things!" Eamon blushed "I'm just humble old me." he said. Kevin then took the emerald and got straight to work.

While Kevin was working away, Spinner sat alone, depressed. Eamon went up to him "What's the matter?" he asked. Spinner responded "Eamon, I never told you this but... Sonic was my son." Eamon was shocked to hear this. Spinner continued "I was so saddened when he died, not just at Eggman, who killed him, but at the Resistance too for being so foolish and idiotic for letting Sonic go on a mission far more dangerous than he could handle." Eamon was now curious "What happened?" Spinner was willing to tell this heart wrenching tale "Sonic was confronting Robotnik as he often did a lot and he usually won too... but this time Eggman had an especially evil plot, his most dastardly yet. He gave Sonic 10 Chili dogs, his favourite to eat. Then he challenged him to a swimming competition, but everyone knows that you can't swim until 1 hour after you eat, so Sonic was disqualified. Wracked with sadness sonic jumped off a building and got a really bad boo boo, and died in a hospital that evening." Eamon was shocked at how gruesome the death of his best friend was "I'm so sorry, no one should have to live through that kind of grief." Eamon and Spinner both sat there when Kevin came back in "It's all done!" All three converged in the living room "I've set the time and location to a point where all the MEGA emeralds are in one place, so collecting them will be easy peasy! Are you ready to go?" Eamon said yes reluctantly, and both Spinner and Eamon stepped into the time portal...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7: The trial

**FWOOOOOOSH!**

Eamon and Spinner clumsily fell out of the portal into a large jungle. "Where are we?" asked Eamon. "Somewhere in the past I think." replied Spinner pointing out the painfully obvious. "Well, I guess there's nothing else we can do but look around I suppose." Eamon said, coming to a striking decision. So Eamon and Spinner wandered around the forest for a while before realizing that they had made no progress in the 12 hours they were walking. "Hmmm, perhaps we should go up above the canopy to get a good look at things" Spinner said, thinking out loud. "Good idea." said Eamon attempting to fly above the canopy, but suddenly realized he could not fly. "Darn that Smee guy took the emerald and forgot to give it back! I'll have to climb this stinkin' tree." Eamon said scornfully. "Ok I'll give you a boost." said Spinner tossing Eamon into the trees. Eamon clung on to a branch and climbed to the top and looked around. Luckily for him he saw a giant temple in the distance, and he could even see people too! Eamon tried to call down to Spinner, but he got no response... Something was wrong. Eamon quickly fell down to the bottom, getting a small boo boo in the process. There he saw Spinner being carried away by a group of mysterious beings and he gave chase to save his friend.

After running for a while, Eamon no longer had much of a direction, as he had lost sight of Spinner and the strange beings. That was, at least until he ran into a giant wall. Eamon knocked on the door and a strange looking man appeared at the door. "Yes? What is it that you want?" said the strange man. "Yeah," Eamon responded "You guys just stole my friend, an old looking hedgehog." the strange man responded "Oh yes him, he's been saying he found the "Chosen One", but we remain skeptical. Eamon made his moves on the doorman "Well, you know... I just so happen to be the Chosen one. I would show you but I seemed to have lost my MEGA emerald, if you knew where to find one however..." The doorman interrupted " Yeah, there is no possible way you could've had a MEGA emerald, our clan has held them for a thousand generations." Eamon remembered that this was the past and tried to come up with something, but failed. the doorman shut the door and left Eamon outside all alone.

Three days had passed and the door didn't budge, until the doorman finally came up to Eamon "Fine! Come in, I don't care anymore. We just can't take that old man's yammering for one more second!" The doorman then lead Eamon into the lost city. There he reunited with Spinner who was so happy to see him. Their reunion was short lived however as a mystical woman soon approached them. "Greetings," she said "I am Shakala, leader of this ancient tribe. We have heard that you can master the power of the MEGA emeralds, the jewels we have guarded for generations." Spinner said "Of course he can! He's the chosen one after all!" Eamon blushed at the kind words "I'm just humble old me." Shakala spoke once more "Fine! You can stay here then, in three days you will be tested on your abilities to wield the MEGA emeralds." After that Eamon and Spinner were both escorted to the rooms that they would be staying at. There Eamon pondered "Where even am I, these ancient folk have no manners!" just then a servant walked through the door, and hearing what Eamon said decided to give an expositio- I mean decided to tell him all about where he was "We are the ancient tribe of the Megali, living here in the city of MEGA-opolis. We were chosen by the gods to guard the MEGA emeralds. The MEGA emeralds were created when God himself split himself into 8 pieces, each piece containing divine and infinite power." Just then Eamon cut in "8 pieces, but there are only 7 emeralds right?" the servant continued "True. However, the eighth piece was no emerald, but a human child who was the only person who could wield the true power of the MEGA emeralds. We were created to protect the emeralds up here on Angelic Island (totally different from Angel Island btw), and wait for the descendent of God himself to come and claim what is rightfully his." the servant finished his tale and quickly left the room as soon as he came. Eamon thought long and hard about what he had said.

Three days passed and both Eamon and Spinner were called forth. They were lead to an altar, there they lied, the 7 MEGA emeralds. "Come forth young Eamon, step forth on this altar and prove to us that you are the descendent of our God, the one who can truly yield the 7 MEGA emeralds!" Shakala shouted and Eamon reluctantly stepped forward into the middle of the altar, the MEGA emeralds surrounding him. Then, they shot beams of energy into Eamon... He could barely take it. Eamon felt as if he was going to shatter into a million pieces any second now, but suddenly he could feel himself taking control of the energy being poured into him, and like the reigns of a horse he could take control of the emeralds around him. The crowd that had gather around him let out thunderous cheering and applause. Shakala smiled and said "So the old man wasn't wrong... you have truly won over the power of the MEGA emeralds, they are yours to keep now." Eamon smiled, and took all seven of the emeralds into his arms. "Now with those emeralds we can open up a time portal and go back to our time and save the day!" Spinner exclaimed. It was then that the sky grew dark, "I don't like the looks of this." said Eamon. Just then the mysterious figure had reappeared, and everyone got nervous. Eamon knew what he had to do. He opened a time portal and handed the emeralds to Spinner "Take these, if I don't make it in time I'll meet you at the resistance headquarters in present time!" Spinner nodded his head and jumped through the time portal as it closed. Eamon then confronted the figure dauntlessly, despite knowing he could not defeat it. "The emeralds are gone you creep! What are you going to do about it, huh?" Eamon said. The mysterious figure didn't say anything but instead tackled Eamon through another time portal and knocked him out...

Upon waking up, Eamon immediately knew he was somewhere wrong, for standing in front of his was a very familiar looking blue hedgehog...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8: Toot toot sonic warrior

Eamon was shocked to find the blue hedgehog alive and well, but he was shorter and fatter than usual, which made Eamon skeptical. He decided to greet him to see if he really was the true blue hedgehog. "Hello, who are you." Eamon asked, the blue hedgehog responded with a gesture filled with extreme 90's attitude and said "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Eamon immediately knew that it was Sonic, however, this was clearly a younger version version... of course, Classic Sonic! Eamon then asked "Where am I?" Classic Sonic just pointed to a sign saying in big bold letters _**Green Hill Zone**_ (how original). This surprised Eamon, as Green Hill zone was destroyed years ago, but Eamon remembered that this was the past... A peaceful and happier time, this took Eamon back to when he was a young child and his only two loves were the corner and Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic broke Eamon's train of thought and said "I hate to leave you, but I got an egghead to smash!" Eamon wanted to join in and asked "Hey, can I join you? I've beaten that creep up before too!" Sonic looked surprised "Really? Well then come with me, my friend Tails can hook us up with some transportation." Eamon remembered how much he hated Tails, but went along with Sonic anyways. Over the hills they both ran, having a great time, Eamon remembered how much fun he used to have with Sonic before the dark times and smiled.

Before long Eamon and Classic Sonic arrived in Chemical Plant zone and met up with tails, tending to the Tornado. "Hiya Sonic! Who'd you bring along?" Tails said to Sonic, Eamon immediately wanted to kick that bratty fox into the chemical pool below. Sonic replied to Tails saying "This is Eamon, he's going to help me beat up Eggman. Speaking of which is the tornado ready yet?" Tails nodded his head "Yup, this'll take you to little planet in no time!" Eamon thought to himself "This is just like Sonic CD! I'll be able to take the time stones and head back to my time in no time!" While they were waiting for tails to be done with his work Sonic came over to Eamon and asked him a few questions "So, where are you from, and how do you know Eggman anyways?" Eamon responded truthfully, despite how ridiculous it seemed "You probably won't believe this, but I'm from the future." Sonic shrugged "Meh, with Eggman taking the time stones and all, time travel is plausible to me. Why did you come back in this time then?" Eamon responded saying "I was forced here, I need those time stones if I'm going to defeat Robotnik in the future." Sonic then walked over to the tornado, now finished, and said "Well, if you need those time stones then well better get going then, huh?" Eamon smiled and hopped onto the plane, taking off to little planet.

Upon arriving there they soon found Eggman up to his old trick, and right beside him was Metal Sonic! Sonic called out to Robotnik, making fun of him, and Eggman got enraged. "Well now little hedgehog, don't be so cocky, not when you've met your match. Metal Sonic, get him!" Metal Sonic sped forward and hit Sonic really hard, he went to do it again, but this time Eamon stepped in the way and kicked Metal Sonic in the face sending him flying. Eggman got panicked and nervously flew off "Curse you child, I'll be back. You'll see!" After Robotnik flew away, Sonic got up and dusted himself off "Wow, you really are something out there. At first I didn't believe you, but after you gave that robot a whopping, I think you really are something special." Eamon awkwardly blushed " I'm just humble old me." After an awkward silence the two of them went off to save little planet.

All round little planet Eamon and Sonic sped, freeing each zone and collecting all the time stones. Along this journey, Eamon and Sonic's bond grew ever stronger and Eamon had a feeling that he hadn't felt in a very long time, not since that fateful day in Shadow's jet plane... Soon the duo reached Stardust Speedway and confronted Eggman, who held the last time stone. Robotnik, when faced with our two heroes, just smiled and said "You think you two have already won? Think again!" Then Eggman summoned Metal Sonic and shouted "Get a load of this!" The battle had begun. Sonic turned to Eamon "You take Egghead, and I'll deal with this cheap phony!" Eamon nodded knowingly and leapt into the air. Sonic sped off with Metal Sonic in a death defying race. Meanwhile Eamon immediately kicked Robotnik in his stupid bald face and Eggman began to cry like a little girl. Eamon then laughed "Is that all you got?" Robotnik got mad and turned his mech into a giant death egg robot. Eamon tried to punch the robot, but it was no use, as it was impenetrable to regular punching. Eamon called over to Sonic, who was still racing Metal Sonic. Upon seeing Eamon, he knew what he had to do, and lead Metal Sonic towards the death egg robot. Sonic jumped on top of Eggman, confusing him, and Metal Sonic dove towards him. Colliding into each other smashed both Robotnik and Metal Sonic up. The last time stone flung out of Eggman's hand and into Eamon's. They had won. Sonic had freed Amy, who had also been captured but who cares anyways, clearly not Sonic as he was not interested in women. Both Eamon and Sonic celebrated their victory.

As Eamon prepared to leave for his own time, Sonic said his final goodbyes to Eamon. "You did an excellent job back there, I'm gonna miss having an ally like you!" said Sonic, it was then that Eamon began to cry "I don't want to go back to the future! I like this time much better, I wish I could just be with you forever!" Sonic was quick to comfort Eamon "Look, if you show the kind of power you demonstrated here, then the people in the future need you." Eamon nodded "Yeah, I know..." Sonic continued "Hey, don't look so down buddy, I'll always be with you, in your heart." These word comforted Eamon and the two shared on last hug before leaving each other. Before Eamon stepped into the portal Sonic said one last thing "I'll see you around, OK?" Eamon smiled and walked into the portal, even though he knew he wouldn't see Sonic again...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9: The great race

Eamon had returned to his own time, this he was certain. However, what he did not know was his whereabouts. Eamon looked around... desert. It was a sight familiar to him considering he spent ten years wandering around in the desert. This time, however, he did not have any MEGA emeralds to keep him safe. He was lucky though to find a small town nearby, as there was smoke climbing high into the sky. Eamon walked over to the small settlement.

When he arrived the greeting wasn't warm. The inhabitants looked at him with suspicion as he walked into the nearest bar, because he was super cool. Upon entering, everyone stopped to look at him and said "Wow, he's super cool.". He walked up to the counter and asked the bartender, who was Pac-Man, "Where am I, and how close is Central City?" Pac-Man shook his head "Central City? That's far away my boy, the only way you're gonna get there is by car" Eamon thought for a second, he didn't have a car... he didn't even have his license! Eamon continued and asked Pac-Man "Where would you get a car around here?" Pac-Man responded "The only car you can get around here is the one they give out every year at the annual race. I wouldn't recommend doing it though, usually only one person come back out alive." Eamon was desperate to leave and made up his mind "I'll do it." Eamon said determined and Pac-Man shrugged "Heh heh... I don't blame you, just about everyone here wants to get out of this wasteland, including myself. So I guess I'll be seeing you out on the track. Oh! and make sure you have a license too, you can't join the race without one!" Eamon left the bar thinking about what he should do now... should he spend years getting his license the legitimate and legal way? Eamon didn't have time for that business. Instead he went to a shady dealer and forged a license illegally so he could join the race.

A week passed and Eamon entered the race, determined to win the fancy new car. Each of the contestants were given junky rental cars to race with. Being as crappy as they were, they couldn't make it across the desert even if they tried. Eamon sized himself up the rest of the contestants. He saw Pac-Man there, as he foreshadowed, as well as Steve from Minecraft, Ness from Earthbound, and... Shadow the Hedgehog!? Eamon walked over to Shadow and greeted his old ally "Shadow, what are you doing here!?" Shadow turned around, looking edgy "I should be asking the same thing... weren't you supposed to save the world some time ago?" Eamon explained himself by telling him the whole story of how he got here (go read the previous chapters if you don't know either) Shadow understood and complimented Eamon for his brave heroics, Eamon just blushed and said "I'm just humble old me." Shadow then explained his end of the story "When I was in Minecraft world, I met up with my friend Steve here. After the world ended pretty much, me and Steve went on the road and are trying to make our way to Central City to help fight with the resistance." Eamon had no more time to chat with Shadow as the race was about to begin. He wished Shadow good luck and got in his car.

3... 2... 1... GO!

The race was on! Everyone went roaring down the track, everyone except Shadow that is. His car refused to start and instead exploded into a ball of fire, killing Shadow immediately. Soon enough the road got dangerous, getting extremely bumpy and overlooked a huge canyon with no rails! Eamon was in behind because he had never driven a car before and was desperate to catch up. He slammed on the gas and was able to catch up to Steve pretty quickly. Steve was quite mad to see Eamon right beside his and started swinging his diamond sword at Eamon, who skillfully dodged every swing. Just then out of nowhere, a creeper fell from the sky and blew up Steve. Eamon laughed pretty hard because it reminded him of Minecraft funny moments videos that he like to watch all the time. The race continued into a cave, where Eamon skillfully drove through the cave and met up with Ness from Earthbound and began to pass him. They exited the small cave, and Eamon thought he outran the small child. Ness caught up however and made a shocking revelation, he took off his disguise to reveal that he was Sans from Undertale the whole time (OMG)! Eamon thought that made a lot of sense because Game Theory said so and Sans from Undertale said to Eamon "If you're gonna pass me like that... You're gonna have a bad time." Eamon made attempts to hit Sans, but like the skeleton he was, he avoided the attacks with ease. What Sans could not avoid, however, was falling off a cliff to his death. Eamon was elated, only one more contestant to go and it was Pac-Man. Eamon drove up besides Pac-Man and the finish line was just in reach. Pac-Man was determined to win and began to climb onto Eamon's car threatening him "I can't lose now, I'll have to chomp you so you don't win!" Eamon was worried but got out his gun and shot Pac-Man in the head, killing him. With this, Eamon crossed the finish line and won the race, with a cheering crowd around him.

After winning the race the Mayor of the town congratulated Eamon for his victory "Congratulations!" he said and introduced the fancy new car that Eamon had won. Eamon was impressed as it looked like the Hot Wheels he used to play with when he was a little baby. In no time Eamon headed off to Central City in his car and upon reaching the city he immediately went to the Resistance HQ to meet up with Spinner. When Eamon entered the HQ, everyone looked at Eamon with shocked. Eamon was confused, and went up to one of the members. The short scrawny man looked up at Eamon with disbelief and Eamon asked the member "Hi, what's going on, where's Spinner?" the short man responded "We all thought you were dead sir... so we're a little shocked, and relieved, to see you here." Eamon asked again "Where's Spinner? the short man answered "He went off to the castle alone with the MEGA emeralds, we tried to talk him out of it, but he would listen!" Eamon was frustrated "Darn it! I told him to wait here! Oh well, can't change the past I guess" With that Eamon headed for the castle to meet up with Spinner and save the day...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 10:The End?

Eamon approached the terrifying Bowser's Castle. It appeared that Spinner had already made it inside as the bridge had been lowered. As Eamon crossed over the bridge he could see Bowser burning in the lava moat below. When Eamon made it inside he could see how Robotnik had already begun to take over the place. All of Bowser's troops had been robotisized into evil koopa and goomba robots as well as the usual badniks. Eamon had no problem mercilessly destroying all of them and moving on throughout the castle. In no time Eamon made it to a large room, the foe lied just ahead. However, what was impeding his progress was a giant pool of lava. To the naked eye it seemed impossible to conquer, Eamon may have to give up on his epic quest. But Eamon was no ordinary mortal, for he saw something no one else would... A rope dangling from the ceiling, which Eamon skillfully swung from to reach the other side. Eamon had made it, and walked up the stairs towards the next devilish room.

Upon reaching the next room, Eamon made a shocking revelation that would change his life forever. He found deformed versions of... himself!? Blonde hair, blue eyes, they looked exactly like him but different somehow. Was Eggman trying to clone Eamon to use the MEGA emeralds on? Eamon had no time to question what was going on, and dispatched of the mutant clones in no time. After defeating them he heard a weak cry for help from the corner. "Help me Eamon!" exclaimed a defeated Spinner. Eamon was extremely jealous that Spinner was in the corner and not himself. Regardless Eamon walked over to the cage that Spinner was being held in "Spinner, what are you doing here? I thought I told you not to go without me." Spinner responded to Eamon's scolding "I'm sorry Eamon, I just thought you were dead like Sonic. I had to get my revenge, with or without you." Eamon understood where Spinner was coming from " I understand, but it's dangerous to go alone, especially in a place like this. You should be lucky you are not dead." Spinner was quick to change the subject, embarrassed by his failure "Could you please get the key in that cupboard and get me out of here. Robotnik locked me in here like some kind of animal." Eamon responded saying "But you are an animal" before getting the key and unlocking Spinner from his cage. Soon they were off and went into the room where Eggman was waiting for them...

They entered the room, Robotnik stood menacingly and actually looked kind of intimidating for once in his life. "Welcome fools, I hate to gloat but it looks like you are rather deficient in the MEGA emerald department" said Eggman holding all 7 of the MEGA emeralds that he stole from Spinner. But Spinner was quick to run forward and steal them all back. Robotnik stomped his feet in frustration "Blast it you infernal Hedgehog, I can see where Sonic got his wretched attitude from. No matter, for I have a backup in plan." Eggman then pressed a shiny red button and up from the floor came a robotisized Tails with Sonics encapsulated body right beside. "I didn't have time to finish Sonic's suit, but this Tails robot will crush you to dust anyhow!" The Tails robot dashed forwards and separated the two before Spinner could give Eamon the emeralds. Eamon shouted at Spinner "Get those emeralds away from Robotnik and Metal Tails at all costs, I'll take on Metal Tails!" Spinner understood and used his super speed to evade any danger. Eamon punched Metal Tails in the face but it didn't do anything because he was made of metal and that didn't affect him, physically or emotionally. Instead Metal Tails punched Eamon back and it really hurt him bad but Eamon was super strong so he could take it just fine. This continued on for a while before Eamon thought to himself "This isn't going anywhere, I need to do something to stop Metal Tails for good!" So Eamon jumped up into the air and landed right on top of Metal Tails and began pulling on his head. Because Eamon was super strong he managed to rip off Metal Tails' head clean off. Eggman fell onto the floor, weeping pathetically like he usually does "It's just not fair!" he said as he continued to sob. After the dust cleared Eamon was able to find Spinner standing over the capsule holding Sonic's dead body. Eamon hated to interrupt Spinner, but he needed the MEGA emeralds in order to save the world. Eamon put his hand on Spinner's shoulder and said "Spinner, can I have the emeralds." Spinner turned to Eamon and scowled, his only response was "no" before kicking Eamon away against the wall.

Eamon was shocked as Spinner opened up the capsule that held Sonic. The MEGA emeralds began to spin around Sonic and soon it looked as if he was brought back to life! Eamon ran towards the newly revitalized Sonic, ready to give him a big hug, but this Sonic was not the one that Eamon knew. This Sonic's fur was a darker shade of blue and had an evil grin on his face and pushed Eamon onto the ground. Spinner then spoke "Sorry, but this Sonic is under my control, and we're going to take over the world!" Eamon couldn't believe that he had been betrayed by his friend and could only ask "Why?" Spinner explained his motives "When my Son died at the hands of Robotnik due to the resistance's recklessness, I realized that neither were fit to rule this world. Only I can make this world righteous and just. First of all, I need to take care of this man here. Sonic, take care of him!" After saying this, Sonic walked over to Eggman, who was pleading and crying as usual, and punched him clean through his stomach, killing him. After throwing Robotnik's dead body out the window, Eamon came over, trying to stop Sonic from his deadly rampage. Spinner shook his head "I was going to let you live, as thanks for helping me get here, but if you are going to try to stop me I guess I have no choice. Sonic, kill him!" Eamon and Sonic began to fight, but it was apparent that Sonic had the upper hand and was far more powerful than Eamon. Eamon was immediately cornered (not like Eamon minded) by Sonic, who was just about to kill him. Spinner laughed and said "You see now that you have no power of me or Sonic, just give up now!" Eamon thought it was the end, but he came to a stunning realization. "No, Spinner, there is one thing that you can never beat, the power of love!" Eamon said and made eye contact with Sonic "Sonic... I love you" Then Eamon came forward and kissed Sonic on the lips. It was then that something strange happened, Sonic began to turn back to normal, no longer under the control of Spinner. Sonic slowly began to open his eyes "W-what, where am I? Eamon, is that you?" Eamon was overjoyed to see his friend back to life and back to normal. Spinner, however was not so thrilled "NO! How could this be! That's impossible! My plan's for world domination ruined!" Eamon then leapt over to teach Spinner a lesson, but was stopped by Sonic. "No Eamon, he may be evil, but he's still my dad!" Eamon held back and looked at the poor, sobbing Spinner. "Spinner," Eamon said "look, you don't need to rule the world anymore, you have your son back, Eggman and Bowser are defeated, things can be good again." Spinner got up and smiled at Eamon and his son "I suppose you're right... If you can forgive me, perhaps we can make things good again." Both Eamon and Sonic smiled in acceptance. But their happiness was short lived as a bolt of dark energy came in through the window and hit Spinner, the Mysterious Figure hovered overhead. Sonic ran over to Spinner who was now on the ground. Sonic began weeping "He's dead! You killed him!" Eamon was shocked and Sonic stood up, both of them confronted the Mysterious Figure. Sonic pointed at the Mysterious Figure and shouted "YOU! You're a monster!" The Mysterious Figure just shrugged and said "But I'm just humble old me!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter 11: The End

Eamon was shocked, that was his catchphrase, things just didn't make sense. Eamon stepped forward "Are you... me?" The Mysterious Figure laughed "I'm surprised it took you this long to figure out! I would've killed you long ago if I didn't know you, in fact, I've saved you a couple times." Eamon thought a bit, it made so much sense, the desert, the mountain, the Mysterious Figure saved him! Sonic pondered on this conundrum "How could such a fine upstanding young man be turned into a creep like you?" The Mysterious future version of Eamon began to explain himself "You see, when I gained the 7 MEGA emeralds, I became the most powerful being in the world. The power consumed me and soon enough I was ruling the world under my own rule. The problem is that the people in my time are turning against me, their power may eclipse my own soon. So I travelled back to this time to consume more MEGA emeralds and become unstoppable!" Eamon now knew what he had to do, there was no stopping this evil monster through brute force alone. Eamon turned to Sonic "I'm sorry, but this is what I have to do." is all Eamon said before pulling out a knife and stabbing himself and falling to the ground. Sonic came to Eamon's side as he tragically sacrificed himself for the greater good. However all Future Eamon could do was laugh "Hahaha! You think that'll stop me? The people of my time already killed my mortal form, however my spirit, combined with the 7 MEGA emeralds allowed me to take on this impenetrable form!" It was then that Eamon's spirit rose from his body and smiled "Using that power is exactly what I intend to do!" Eamon said as the MEGA emeralds began to spin around Eamon's body. Eamon looked over to Sonic and said "Quick, take my hand!" Sonic did just that and clenched on to Eamon's hand as the power of the MEGA emeralds manifested themselves into Eamon, combining Eamon and Sonic's souls into one and creating a brand new original character "Eamic the HedgeHuman"

Future Eamon was shocked yet impressed at the new divine creation. "Impressive, let's see how well you fare against my own power!" Future Eamon said as both him and Eamic clashed together in a battle of epic proportions. Citizens from all over the land looked onwards as the duel of fates took place, gasping in wonder at the intensity of the battle. Both of their attacks were so massive and too strong for mere mortals to comprehend. Eventually, the power of Eamic proved too great for Future Eamon, and with one last major blast, Future Eamon evaporated into dust, his last words being "Not bad... Not too bad at all"

The 6 MEGA emeralds fell from Future Eamon's body, quickly absorbing into Eamic's body. There was one MEGA emerald left in the world held by Kevin Smee. So Eamic went over to his house and eviscerated him, taking the last emerald. With 14 MEGA emeralds absorbed into him, Eamic transcended to a new plane of existence, beyond all comprehension to the mortal mind. The masses of the world lauded at the perfect divine beauty of Eamic as he looked down upon his children and smiled.

With Eamic as the new God of this world, he brought forth an everlasting age of happiness and prosperity unto all that praised him. God Bless.

 **THE END.**


	12. Chapter 12: Eamon's Epicer Adventure

A warm sun rose over a brand new world. Eamon woke up alone. The last he remembered he was not one but two. Two with his perfect lover, none other than Sonic the hedgehog. A warm feeling caressed Eamon, things had finally gotten better, and the world was a better place.

However, Eamon didn't exactly recognize his surroundings. He realized he was in no ordinary room, but a hospital bed!

"Wowee, what exactly happened here?" said Eamon, stretching himself up from the bed. Just then, someone came in to greet him.

"Eamon, is that you?" said a familiar voice. Eamon's eyes were a bit foggy, so it took a few seconds to recognize just who said that.

"S-Sonic...?" said Eamon, with a hazy voice. As his vision cleared, the blue man came into view. Eamon was shocked, he looked so... different, and much better as a result.

"Eamon, I was so worried about you." Sonic said, putting his hands on Eamon's face. Eamon could feels Sonic's hands as if they were stroking his... fur?

"Sonic, may I have a mirror?" asked Eamon, beginning to put the pieces together. Sonic handed him an abnormally large mirror. It was then that Eamon made a shocking revelation that would change his life... forever!

Eamon looked at himself in the mirror for a good few minutes. He still resembled his humble old self, but now he looked... different. He had blue fur all over, and spines on his head!

"What happened to me!?" exclaimed Eamon in a shrill and generally unpleasant way.

"Oh, didn't you know? When we combined in to Eamic the Hedgehuman, parts of our DNA melded together. Now you kinda look like me, and I kinda look like you." said Sonic. Now that Eamon looked at Sonic more, he did kind of look like Eamon. He had more human skin and a more human face, not to mention some cool blonde hair on the top of his head.

"Wow Sonic, you look so... sexy!" said Eamon, looking at the blue Hedgegod.

"Hehe... I should say the same to you gorgeous ;)" said Sonic as he stroked Eamon's blue fur.

"Awww, I'm just humble old me." Eamon said while blushing

Looking each other in the eyes deeply, the mood was right.

"Let's just close this door here." said Sonic, moving his way to add some privacy to this intimate situation.

Sonic moved his body towards the door. Shuffling his scrawny legs from side to side, edging closer to the door. Each step made Eamon skip a breath in anticipation.

Sonic slammed the door shut with a thundering *THUD*. He moved his skinny body back over to where Eamon was sitting and came in real close.

"Alright Eamon, let's bust outta here before the doc comes in! Just follow me out this window!" said Sonic, slowly pulling the window open.

"What? We can't just leave before they check me outta here!" said Eamon

"Well, mister no fun, we can just come back before the doctor comes back! Look, I just wanna show you something cool!" said Sonic, already out the window.

Thankfully his room was on the first floor, so Eamon didn't have to fall too hard. Eamon reluctantly followed Sonic with a heavy heart. Was it really the right thing to do? Eamon just figured some of his own DNA must've got into Sonic, so he was being a bigger dungeon deserter than before.

Sonic and Eamon then ran through the Green Hill Zone like Sonic does in every game he is in nowadays. Eamon felt nostalgic, not because he actually liked Green Hill Zone or anything, but because he remembered that fateful day. The day he met Sonic and ran around. The world was a simpler place then, with no evil men or convoluted plot, just romance. Eamon hoped now that the world was a better place, he could return to the innocence of before.

Finally, after a long day of running, they sat on a hill, a green hill.

"Wow, what a day! Really brings me back." said Sonic, lounging on the plush greenery beneath him.

"I agree... I'm so glad the world is back to normal." said Eamon beginning to close his eyes, until they shot awake once again.

"Oh no! The hospital! I was supposed to go back!" said Eamon

"Just chill out, you're fine anyways. What are they going to find, cancer?" said Sonic, not seeming to care about Eamon's plea.

"It's just common courtesy to check out of the hospital." said Eamon, still concerned.

Sonic, sick of Eamon's complaining, held Eamon close and attempted to shut him up.

"Hey, let's say we get out of here and go back to my place." said Sonic with a wily smile. Eamon felt a chill down his spine, but he wasn't sure whether it was a pleasing or a disturbed chill.

"Uh, OK." Eamon said impulsively.

And so, Sonic and Eamon finally were able to spend a night together, where they didn't have to worry about the end of the world or being dead. It was a peaceful sleep, although unease still slept in Eamon's mind come daybreak.

"Urg... Sonic are you there?" said Eamon groggily as he awoke. He saw Sonic standing beside the bed getting dressed. He already had pants on.

"Sonic... you weren't planning on leaving already, were you?" said Eamon

"Well, I mean you didn't seem to be planning on getting up anytime soon." said Sonic

"But Sonny Poo, we were going to cuddle in bed like all couples do... just like when we were in Minecraft world." said Eamon, feeling a bit hurt. However he held back his tears to not seem weak.

"Well, you know what they say, I'm a fast guy. I guess you were just too slow!" Sonic said in reference to his ever famous catchphrase.

"I can't believe you would say such a horrible thing!" said Eamon, in a flash of emotion. He quickly shut his mouth again, regretting snapping at Sonic.

"Hey calm down, it was just a joke! Look, I'll make it up to you later babe." said Sonic

Eamon hated how Sonic called him babe, but didn't want to continue the argument any further, he had other questions.

"What do you mean later?" asked Eamon

"What, don't you know? I got a job as cashier at Walmart. Now that the world is a better place, being a hero is not a sustainable line of work, so I got a job to bring in some extra dough." said Sonic, and before Eamon could talk back, Sonic ran out of the house to his job.

Eamon knew that the world was a better place, and was happy that he could spend more time with Sonic. However, he felt empty somehow. As if the life and happy ending he desired wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"Ah, I'm just readjusting to regular life, that's all. In a week, everything will seem just like normal, and I'll be happy." said Eamon, trying to explain away his own emotional strife.

Eamon knew just what to do, he would call some of his friends from the game world to come over. Now he just had to think of some of his friends.

Spinner? He was dead. Mario? Dead too. Luigi? Darn it, they were all dead! Eamon couldn't think of a single friend of his that wasn't dead. Eamon had thought the victory was won, but now he wondered at what cost.

"Well, I have only one option left. I thought I kicked this habit years ago, but it seems like the corner is the only option left to cure my boredom." said Eamon

Eamon was now in the corner, as he usually did in his past, pre-hero life. Eamon didn't mind it, but now it just seemed like being alone was so empty and alone. Eamon almost felt like crying.

"Well, Sonic did promise me he'd do something with me tonight, it's not all bad." said Eamon, while in the corner. So Eamon waited in the corner until Sonic arrived home.

It wasn't until 6 pm. that Sonic finally came home. Eamon at this point had been in the corner for 8 hours and was eager when he saw the door open.

'Wow, you're finally home! How was your day?" said Eamon with excitement.

"Ugh, tiring... look, can I just sit down for one minute without you jumping on me with all these questions." said a tired Sonic, flopping onto the couch with great force.

Eamon was taken aback at hearing these hostile words, but shut himself up out of fear. He didn't want to anger Sonic, his husband.

Eamon paced anxiously around the couch. His legs felt restless and he was waiting for Sonic to get up and do the thing he promised to do with him tonight. But this was starting to get on Sonic's nerves, he sighed.

"OK, I'll bite. What did you do today?" said a weary Sonic.

"Well mostly just hung out in the corner, y'know." Eamon said awkwardly, he knew Sonic was mad and was only asking out of obligation.

"You, uh, really like that corner don't ya? Seems kind of lame to just be in there all day." said Sonic, not even bothering to look at Eamon's face.

"Hehe, yeah, it is kinda lame isn't it..." Eamon whimpered. He couldn't believe Sonic would just insult his favourite hobby. He decided to change the subject.

"Anyways, you said you were going to do something with me tonight, right?" said Eamon

"Oh yeah... Here let me just get ready first." said Sonic, slowly getting up from the couch and went to his room.

Eamon waited for what felt like forever, but in truth it was only about 30 minutes. Regardless, Eamon had grown tired of waiting, and opened the door of Sonic's room. What he didn't expect to see however, was Sonic with drug in his hand!

"Oh my god Sonic, I can't believe what I am seeing! I never would have thought that you of all people would be doing drug! I feel like I am going to be sick." said a shocked and exasperated Eamon

"Get off my back Eamon! I work 10 hours a day and if I remember correctly, you don't do anything around this house! I think I have the right to do whatever I darn well feel like! God, sometimes I wish we had just remained as Eamic!" said Sonic, whose nerves were fried.

"What? Just so you could control me more than you already do? You know that you can take advantage of me, and you haven't cared for me one bit since I woke up from the hospital!" said Eamon with tears in his eyes.

"Fine! If you hate me so much, then leave!" said Sonic

"I guess I will, but I'm taking the MEGA emeralds." said Eamon.

Eamon couldn't believe he was about to leave his lover and only real friend, but Eamon couldn't take the abuse anymore. He packed the MEGA emeralds in a small suitcase and left that night. He didn't know where he would go, but any place was better then Sonic's

 **Three Months Later**

It had been three months since Eamon left Sonic. He had gotten a job at Walmart as a cashier. It was the same job Sonic worked, but the pickings were slim since there was only one Walmart in Sonic world. Regardless, Eamon made a meagre living off of the minimum wage he earned.

Eamon arrived home after another hard day of work. His apartment was shabby, but to him it was home. Eamon sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I deserve better than this! I saved the world, I'm the chosen one!" said Eamon to himself. He knew no one heard him, but still felt like it was worth saying.

Then Eamon heard a knocking at the door. He rightfully obliged and answered. Upon opening, he saw what he thought was a familiar face.

"Mario! I thought you were dead!" said Eamon joyfully.

"Mario? No, I'm Dr. Mario, completely different character. However, if I am not correct, you were the one that didn't check out of Green Hill General Hospital, right?" said Dr. Mario

"Yeah that's right and sorry about that. But that was three months ago right?" asked Eamon

"Yes, we've been trying to find you for three months now, we have news for you." said Dr. Mario

"Oh please don't tell me I have cancer doc!" said Eamon

"No, you don't have cancer," Dr. Mario said "But you do have Super Cancer!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter 13: The Search for the Truth

Eamon was shocked, not a very unusual emotion for Eamon to feel, but he was shocked nonetheless. He couldn't believe that he had Super Cancer, the most deadly disease since Small Pox 2. He needed to know more.

"I don't get it doc, how did I even get Super Cancer? Isn't it super rare or something?" said Eamon, scratching his head in disgust.

"Well, as far as we know, the only thing that could've possibly given you Super Cancer are those MEGA emeralds that you used." said Doctor Mario, the friendly family physician.

"Oh, you mean like these ones?" said Eamon pulling out the MEGA emeralds he kept in his room as a provision. "Shouldn't these be dangerous to you as well?"

"The MEGA emeralds only affect those who can use them, they're practically useless to me." said Doctor Mario.

Now not only had Eamon contracted Super Cancer, but it was all because he was the chosen one!

"Is there any chance of survival, doc?" said Eamon

"Well, there has only been one other case in a fellow chosen one just like yourself, but after he contracted Super Cancer, he disappeared. Chances are low that he survived, but if you can find him then perhaps it is possible." Doctor Mario

"What? You mean there has been other chosen ones?" asked Eamon

"Of course there has, since our world is filled with so many characters from different franchises, don't you figure that all of their cliches also carried over as well?" said Doctor Mario

"So do you know his name at least?" asked Eamon

"Unfortunately, all we know is that he called himself the "Memelord" (i guess he thought it was funny at the time). But that was hundreds of years ago, before we were known to the earth people like yourself." said Doctor Mario.

This news made Eamon sad, there was no hope that he would find some loser that had probably been dead for hundreds of years. Sadly he shut the door on poor Doctor Mario who was still standing there. But Eamon didn't care about him, in fact he didn't care about anybody or anything. He was going to die and there was no way around it. He went into the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror. The blue fur on his face only reminded him of old regrets. He regretted even coming into this world, to save it only to be rejected and die as a result. Eamon took a deep breath.

"I need to know why." said Eamon.

He was now determined to find out the truth, why he was sent here and what purpose he served. Was he truly there by chance, or for a reason, he was called the chosen one after all. Eamon knew of only one person that could give him the answers he so desperately sought.

But there was a problem. Like all of his friends and acquaintances, he was dead. All Eamon needed to know how to do was resurrect the dead, and like all decent citizens he went to the library to find some more information on the matter.

He made his way downtown slowly. He didn't own a car or anything, so he had to take the bus. This should've been a simple endeavour, however he found it quite difficult.

He needed to scrape the last of his change up from around the house, as he had very little money to spare. He didn't need it though, where he was planning on going he didn't need anything more.

Next he waited by the bus stop for a good 15 minutes. The traffic in the city was pretty bad, so the bus took longer than usual to appear. In addition, the journey itself was longer than usual due to the busy traffic. In fact, it was so long that Eamon ended up being late, and by the time he arrive the library was closed.

So, he did what any sensible man with no more money would do and slept on the street in front of the library for the night. Thankfully, since Eamon had made the world a better place the street was a nice and comfortable place to sleep.

...

Eamon was awoke by the kicking of a very rude person. His eyes opened up slowly as he saw the incredibly handsome man that was disrupting his internal organs with her spicy boot. Eamon had to get to the bottom of this rude disturbance.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep here! If you want to get in the library you have to wait your turn because I was here first!" said Eamon, annoyed due to his tiredness.

"You're never going to get into the library unless I can get past you!" said the annoyed man, who just happened to be Baldi from _Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning_

"That's just a lie so you can get cutsies in line! Buzz off and wait your turn!" said Eamon, standing his ground.

"You moron! I'm the only one who can open this door. Look, these are the keys." he said, dangling the keys in his face.

"Those could be your car keys, nice try." said Eamon

"Oh, the hell with this." said Baldi, kicking Eamon out of the way into the bushes. He opened up the door to the library.

Eamon, pulling himself from the bushes, saw the now open door to the library and took his chances.

"Excellent! The library is finally open!" said Eamon, dashing into the building.

He entered the library with determination to find a book on the secret and occult arts. His strut belied his actual status as a poor slob with nothing left to lose, as his walking cycle more so resembled that of a classy gentleman. He approached the desk.

"Hello sir, may I ask a request for books of a certain type?" asked Eamon with a wink.

"Hey weren't you that guy who was in my way earlier?" asked the man at the desk.

"Errrm, I don't seem to recall that exchange." said Eamon, although whether he was being genuine in his sentiments remained dubious.

He sighed.

"Whatever, what are you looking for?" said Baldi

"Well, I am looking for books on... raising the dead." whispered Eamon quickly.

"Uhhh, have you tried the necromancy section already?" said Baldi in a snide tone.

"Ah, of course! Thanks so much!" said Eamon, scurrying off.

Eamon marauded around the library, searching for the perfect book to fulfill his nefarious goals. He didn't care how he got his hands on the truth, he was desperate.

After searching for about an hour, he finally found the book he was looking for. It was firmly in the hands of a young lad reading it by the desk tucked away in the back of the library. Eamon knew what he must do. He carefully swapped the book being read with an even better book. It was Eamon's favourite Tennis Manga! It was a hard loss for Eamon, as he had been following it for the past 200 issues, but his need for answers eclipsed even his weeaboo tendencies to a certain extent.

After the book had been obtained, his next obstacle was the tall mountain just outside the city limits he needed to climb. But being the sneaky man he was, he found his way. He crawled into an enthusiastic young couple's backpack as they began their climb up the mountain. It was none other than the Ice Climbers, ready for some more climbing action while Eamon remained tucked away safely.

By about midway up the mountain, Eamon sprung from the backpack. This was the place. However Eamon's rude appearance surprised the Ice Climbers.

"What the? Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Popo

"Oh yeah, I just hitched a ride up here if you don't mind." said Eamon with a blush.

"Y'know... we do tours of the mountain. You could've just asked us to help you." said Nana, the other of the duo.

"I'm shy." said a blushing Eamon.

Upon further inspection of the handsome blonde-haired fellow, the Ice Climbers recognized our hero.

"Say... aren't you that chosen guy that saved our skins some time back?" asked Nana

Eamon blushed just a little "But I'm just humble old me."

The both of them had a noticeable frown on their face before checking their backpack for any damage that the Corner-loving menace might have done.

"Hey! All our food has been eaten!" exclaimed Popo

"*Urp* Sorry... I was hungry." said Eamon

The Ice Climbers began to look more furious by the second. Eamon's deserting senses told him to run away, and that he did. Thankfully the blizzard made Eamon hard to catch, but after all, would you except any less from a dungeon deserting extraordinaire?

It wasn't long before he made it to the place where he intended to perform his ritual. It was a decrepit little shack that looked as if it had been uninhabited for some time. Eamon got out some blankets and candle and performed his occult ritual. He was an amateur at the process, but his efforts paid off. Smoke began to infect the air and a feeling of magic tinged Eamon's soul, he could feel the forces of both life and death work together to pull his target back from the dead. A huge flashed followed and Eamon was knocked to the floor.

But when Eamon got up and cleared his eyes he was ecstatic to find his ritual had worked and what stood before him was the resurrected body of Kevin Smee.


	14. Chapter 14: The Smee-son of Truth

Now, both Eamon and Kevin Smee lied on the floor. Not anywhere near each other, as that would be gay, and Eamon wasn't gay like that. Kevin Smee had a hard time getting up, as being dead doesn't work out the leg muscles that hard. Eamon, like the nice guy he was, stood up and helped Kevin up too.

Now that both had stood up and got their bearings, Eamon got down to brass tacks and interrogated Kevin Smee hardily. Of course, Eamon wasn't that tough of a guy, so he tried to make his questions as clear as possible.

"Tell me the answers that I need to know!" said Eamon, flying his hands all about. He had been doing this for a while and had gotten no reasonable results.

"Gah! Can you stop this silliness! I still don't know what you want and you have been slapping me for the last 20 minutes!" said Kevin Smee, holding his hands over his bashful eyes.

"Oh yeah, I guess I should be more clear." said Eamon, deciding to calm down a little.

"So, what do you want?" said Kevin Smee

"I need answers, my life is a wreck since I saved the world and I'm afraid you're the only one who can help me." said Eamon

"Oh, how so?" said Kevin Smee, seemingly taking more interest in Eamon's plight.

"Well, the doctor says I have Super Cancer, and it seems to be linked to these MEGA emeralds. Since you're the only other person who seems to have any knowledge about them, I need you to help me." said Eamon. At this, Kevin froze in introspective thought.

Kevin had previously helped Eamon with the MEGA emeralds before, as he used them to engineer a time machine for some apparent reason. Eamon had thought this circumstance was fishy at the time, but necessity demanded that he did not speak of it, so it wasn't until now that Eamon had the opportunity to question Kevin on these matters. At long last, Kevin spoke.

"Super Cancer, huh? I've heard about it but..." Kevin stopped once more, as if he couldn't bring himself to finish.

"Kevin... I know you have a connection with those emeralds, and since those things gave me Super Cancer, you technically are connected to my inevitable death. And in that case, I am obligated to call the cops for murder." said Eamon, holding up his cellphone.

"Look, just hold on a second before you do anything stupid. I know the name Super Cancer might sound dire, but it's not as bad as it may seem." said Kevin, trying to calm down our flustered protagonist.

"Not so bad? NOT SO BAD?" said Eamon, even more displeased.

"Eamon, hear me out! Super Cancer, doesn't actually kill you! It's actually a lot less threatening than the name suggests." said Kevin Smee, getting a bit timid from Eamon's yelling.

"Oh yeah? What are you, a Super Cancer expert or something?" said Eamon, with both his hands sassily resting on his hips.

"Eamon, I only know about it... because I have Super Cancer." said Kevin Smee.

Eamon was shocked. Kevin Smee had Super Cancer all along? In hindsight it seemed pretty obvious, since Kevin Smee was the only other man he had seen handle a MEGA emerald. Still, this raised more questions than it answered for Eamon.

"Hold on... what. But there was only other recorded case and that was so long ago." said Eamon , scratching his head.

"I'm not exactly proud of it, but I am actually quite old. Probably older than I should be really." said Kevin Smee, blushing and shyly rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, you do look good for your age." said the ever dashing Eamon.

"Hehe... thanks~" said Kevin Smee.

"Anyways, I'm still very confused on all of these details." said Eamon, fishing for some more details.

"OK. In short, I was once a chosen one just like you! In fact, when I first saw you and our plight, you reminded me so much of myself that I just needed to help. I too used the MEGA emeralds and got Super Cancer. I retreated here years ago however to hide my shame." Kevin Smee sped through, as if he was embarrassed.

"So you were that chosen one the doctor was going on about. The 'memelord', if I recall." said Eamon, recalling everything correctly except for the name of the doctor (It was Dr. Mario if I may remind you.)

"Oh yeah 'memelord', like I need to remember." Kevin went on awkwardly, before wandering away into his well worn out kitchen. A kitchen so well worn out that it was decaying before his eyes.

But Eamon, reading the signs, pursued Kevin further knowing that he was still hiding something. Eamon quickly grabbed Kevin's shoulder, stopping him in his aimless tracks.

"What do you want? I've told you all I know." said Kevin

"Somehow I doubt that. Kevin, we both have Super Cancer, and if we work together, we can find a way to conquer it." said Eamon.

"Eamon, my time is passed, can't you see that? Just let me live here alone." said Kevin.

"Maybe for you, but I'm still determined to get to the bottom of this, whether you like it or not!" said Eamon, beginning to walk away. But in a turn of fate, Kevin stopped him.

"Not alone. I know more than you, and you'll get nothing done without me." said Kevin, beleaguered.

"So you'll come?" said Eamon in exuberant excitement.

"I guess I have no choice. Plus, I can't deny the chance to go on one more adventure, especially with such a great hero like the great Eamon!" said Kevin, is mood seeming to improve by the moment.

Eamon blushed. "I'm just humble old me."

So, Eamon and Kevin Smee embarked on yet another Epic journey in order to cure their disease. Will Eamon finally discover the truth about himself and his role as the Chosen One, and will Kevin Smee come to terms with his past that he is so ashamed about? Find out in... Eamon's Epic Journey.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
